Cravings
by BellaLunaLovegood
Summary: Blaine finally asks Kurt out and decides he has a craving for something the dining hall doesn't have.


Every day, he thought _this will be the day that Blaine Anderson will ask me out_. And day after day no luck, but Kurt Hummel knew, well more liked hoped, Blaine would ask him out. He thought that Blaine was into him, he always seemed flirtatious, touching him with such intensity that Kurt could feel it ripple through his body, and he always looked at Kurt, and only Kurt, with the most caring and lust filled eyes. Kurt woke up and laid on his bed a moment trying to find an ounce of strength and motivation to get up and get ready for his classes. All he could do was just stare at the ceiling of his dorm room as thoughts of Blaine pleasantly intruded into his mind. He closed his eyes and sighed as he imagined Blaine walking in his dorm room, straddling him on his bed, and kiss him hard as he let his hands roam all over his body. He was suddenly interrupted as someone knocked on his door busting his little dream bubble.

"Who is it?" Kurt asked trying to calm his breathing and not sound like he was annoyed.

"It's Blaine… Can I come in and talk to you for a minute?" Blaine asked, a little nervous and a little hesitant.

Kurt was glad his fantasy was broken before it got too far.

"Um… Yeah, come on in." Kurt replied with an eager and excited tone.

The sound of Blaine's voice just made Kurt excited, nauseous, and nervous, but it oddly felt good.

Blaine slowly opened the door trying to remember to breathe as he smoothed his uniform and entered the room, noticing Kurt was still in bed.

"You feel okay Kurt?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well usually you're out of the bed, dressed, and finishing your moisturizing routine by now."

"I can't find the oomph to get out of bed this morning."

"Well maybe I can help." Blaine swallowed hard turning a lovely shade of pink. He was trying to find courage to speak as he walked to sit next to Kurt on the edge of his bed.

Kurt was nervous and breathless waiting for Blaine to say something… anything.

With a deep breath, Blaine closed his eyes.

"Kurt… I have been, procrastinating… I've been searching for courage and words…"

Blaine stopped and opened his eyes to look at Kurt when he noticed the sparkle in Kurt's beautiful blue eyes, which made his heart skip a beat.

"I have had feelings for you Kurt, since the first time I looked into your eyes as I was singing Teenage Dream. And the more time we spend together, and as I learn more about you… Those feelings grow…"

He swallowed again and took a deep breath before he continued.

"I know you must think I'm being silly, but you make me nervous when you're around, which I absolutely love-"

"Blaine, what are you trying to say?" He was nervous, his heart beating fast, his hands trembling, and butterflies in his stomach.

Blaine opened his mouth trying to remember how to speak.

When all of a sudden he just blurted it out at, "Kurt will you go out with me?"

Kurt just sat there wide eyed trying to process the question.

"Oh god… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have-"

Kurt was ecstatic that it finally happened, today was the day. He couldn't contain his joy any longer when he sprang up, grabbed Blaine by the nape of his neck and kissed him stopping him from continue his nervous freak out. He only ever fantasized about this moment, but this time it was real and definitely better than expected.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine's lips, and grabbed his hands.

"I thought you'd never ask." He quipped.

Blaine smiled as he let go of Kurt's hands and pushed him back on the bed, straddling and kissing him with passion, fire, and lust. Kurt loved how Blaine's soft lips on his made his lips tingle. Blaine trailed kisses to his jaw line, down his neck where he licked and sucked teasingly. This made Kurt shudder underneath him. Blaine smiled through his kisses as he moved up to his earlobe kissing and nibbling on it making Kurt moan. Blaine loved how sexy his voice was and how his hot breath touched his skin, and continued to nibble, hoping to hear that sounds again. Kurt moaned continuously as Blaine kept nibbling that oh so tender spot.

Kurt was getting hard, but even though his brain was telling him to stop, his heart was telling him to keep going, and he blindly followed his heart.

Blaine felt his pants getting tighter as he too was getting hard. He knew he had to stop before getting too far ahead of himself. He pulled from Kurt's ear and kissed his lips softly before rolling off of Kurt to lie next to him.

Kurt was thankful, but wanted more.

Kurt closed his eyes trying to calm down.

Blaine turned over and just starred at this gorgeous boy beside him. Blaine grabbed his hand pulling him out of bed.

"Come on Kurt, you have ten minutes to get ready before breakfast."

Kurt grumbled as he wished he and Blaine could just skip the day and lie in bed holding each other.

"No grumbling…" he said laughing "I just **have**to show you off, letting everyone know you're officially off the market." He winked, sending shivers down Kurt's back.

How could Kurt say no to that and those gorgeous, hazel, puppy dog eyes of his? He just smiled and walked into the bathroom, pulling from Blaine's hand.

He got dressed and fixed his hair in record time (seeing how he always laid everything out in the bathroom the night before). Not able to moisturize properly he decided he could do it later.

Kurt came out and was greeted by Blaine's hand reaching out for Kurt's. Their hands fit perfectly together and they both felt the electricity at the touch.

Blaine intertwined his fingers with Kurt's as he gave Kurt a peck on the cheek.

Kurt blushed and smiled as he grabbed his bag. They left the dorm room and headed for the dining hall. Walking down the hall, he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and sure enough it was all very real. Everything felt so right walking down the hall hand in hand.

They walked into the dining hall and spotted Wes and David at their regular table.

They saw Blaine and Kurt hand in hand as they walked toward them. As they sat down like usual and before Kurt and Blaine can greet Wes and David, Wes asked without any hesitation,

"So when did this happen?"

Blaine and Kurt smiled looking down to hide their blushing faces.

"This morning." He replied looking up and laughing.

"We were wondering if and when you were going to ever ask him out." David said laughing.

"Yeah, well I have been planning to do something a little more romantic. But umm, when I saw Kurt this morning… I just couldn't wait any longer." He looked over at Kurt who couldn't help but smile.

"Well congrats you two, we were hoping you'd realize that you belong with each other." Wes said standing up tray in hand.

David stood up as well grabbing his tray looking at the two,

"You guys are too cute together… I'll see you guys at lunch."

Him and Wes walked away to put their trays up heading to the common room before first period.

"Kurt, do you want anything for breakfast?"

"No thank you, I'm not really that hungry for food."

"Me neither."

They both knew exactly what the other was saying, they were craving something a little different.

They just sat there hand in hand starring at each other when suddenly Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek. Kurt buried his face into his hand inhaling deeply, taking in Blaine in.

As he exhaled Blaine turned Kurt's face to his as he leans forward and kissed Kurt only to be interrupted by the dismissal bell.

They both got up from the table and walked to the staircase. Kurt realized that they have been holding hands all morning, not thinking as it felt natural. Kurt tried to pull away to go up the stairs to class when Blaine pulled him back to face him, grabbing the nape of his neck and pulling him in hard kissing him deeply. Kurt turned a little pink, but everyone and everything disappeared and it was just him and Blaine.

"A little something to get you by until lunch." Blaine grinned as he released his hands on Kurt's neck, and let go of his hand. Kurt snapped back as the warning bell rang.

"Well then…"

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine just as deeply, surprising Blaine making him suck in air which only made Kurt deepen the kiss.

"That should hold you over." Kurt said starting to walk up the stairs leaving Blaine at the bottom awestruck.

Half way up, Kurt turned around and waved goodbye flirtatiously. Blaine returned the wave and turned around to get to his class which is in the opposite direction.

The next four hours were a blur for both boys, as they couldn't stop thinking about each other. Finally the lunch bell rang and both boy ran out of their classrooms and hurried towards the dining hall. Even if their lunch period is only forty-five minutes they would still have that time to be together. As they both neared the dining hall, they could see one another and all they could do was smile. As they met in front of the door Blaine reached his hand out for Kurt's hand.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt was now grinning.

"Did you miss me as much as I missed you?" Blaine silently giggled.

"Definitely, I don't even remember my first three classes, and I almost walked into the wrong class. I just couldn't get you off of my brain Blaine Warbler."

Blaine loved his nickname and loved how it sounded rolling off his tongue. Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine's warm cheek.

"Come on; let's go get some lunch Blaine." Kurt said trying to lead him into the dining hall.

Blaine didn't move making Kurt look back at him with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong Blaine?"

"Well they're not serving what I'm craving." Blaine replied with a mischievous and flirtatious grin.

"And what exactly is Mr. Blaine Anderson craving this afternoon?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. That face sent shivers up Blaine's spine as he found it **very** sexy.

"You! All I ever fantasized for four months is you, and what I want to do with you."

Kurt stood there a little taken back, not at his reply, but because Kurt has dreamed about this moment a few times before. He too has fantasized about Blaine, and what he wanted to do to him.

"Oh god I'm sorry, I need to learn some control, just forget I even said that, and."

He trailed off getting lost in Kurt's now bluish green eyes. Kurt just leaned in and kissed his red face and whispered in his ear breathily,

"Don't be sorry because I'm hungry for you too." Kissing his earlobe before pulling away.

Blaine got goose bumps as he felt Kurt's warm breath on his flesh and his lips on his ear.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore as he grabbed Kurt's shoulders and pushed him against the wall next to the door and kissed Kurt deeply returning the kiss Kurt gave him earlier that morning. Blaine pulled back from the kiss, but still held his body against Kurt's.

"Do you want to…Skip lunch?" Kurt asked out of breath, but Blaine could hear the wanting tone of his voice.

"I thought you'd never asked." Blaine replied with a sly look.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and backed off of Kurt's body and led him through the hallways sneakily trying not to get caught. Blaine took Kurt to his private dorm room and locked the door behind them. Kurt loves Blaine's dorm room, they have had many a movie nights in this room, Blaine would sing to Kurt in this room, Blaine and he would snuggle in this room, and now they would share something even greater in this room. Kurt started grinning as he and Blaine took off their shoes and socks at the door. Blaine then grabbed Kurt's hips and kissed him lovingly. His hands slid up Kurt's chest cupping the sides of Kurt's face, and Kurt wrapped his right arm around the small of Blaine's back and his left hand slid up his back and he ran his fingers in Blaine's luscious, brown curls. Blaine pulled away both of them dropping their hands. Blaine took Kurt's hands with the most loving and caring eyes, and he and Kurt walked to the bed and they both sat next to each other on the edge of the bed. Blaine was looking at Kurt thinking, _what are we doing? I just asked Kurt out this morning, and now we're in my dorm room about to… _His thoughts were interrupted by Kurt who cleared his throat.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" He was concerned at Blaine's blank stare.

Blaine looked at Kurt now, back to reality.

"Do you think we're going too fast? I feel like I'm rushing you, and the last thing I want to do is pressure you and hurt you when I finally have you."

Tears are forming in both of their eyes. Blaine was a little scared and nervous that this was all too fast, and Kurt felt the same but it felt too right. He was tearing up because of how much Blaine cared for him and right then Kurt knew he loved this boy next to him.

"Blaine, I would stop you if I felt we were going too fast, but now that I know you like me as much as I like you, everything feels right… I want you Blaine, just as much as you want me. So please do not worry about me."

He cupped Blaine's face and wiped his tear filled eyes before pulling him into a light kiss.

They both smiled at how much they cared and loved each other, truly.

"Kurt Hummel, I love you so much." He pulled Kurt's hand from his cheek and kissed the back of his hand.

"Blaine Anderson, there is no doubt in my mind… I love you too."

They wrapped their arms around each other feeling as if they let go, they would never see each other again.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and kissed him on his cheek then his mouth. Kurt's hands started roaming Blaine's chest and body as Blaine, with one hand, grabbed Kurt's hip, and the other one sliding up Kurt's back as he rested it on the nape of his neck pulling him closer to his lips. Their breathing became faster, their hands roamed freely, and they're kisses became a bit sloppier, but that just made them hotter.

Kurt pulled back from Blaine's lips and started his hands toward Blaine's blazer. Blaine found an opening in the crook of Kurt's neck and he went for it. He started kissing, licking, nipping, and sucking making Kurt moan. Blaine shuddered at the noises passing from Kurt's mouth as he continued, hoping he would hear more. Kurt fumbled with Blaine's buttons with him doing that to his neck. He finally got it undone and he peeled it from Blaine and threw it to the floor.

Kurt pulled Blaine's head from his neck wanting to kiss his soft, red lips. Kurt took his own blazer off and threw it with Blaine's on the floor. Blaine grabbed Kurt's tie and pulled him into a deeper kiss. He started to unknot it and Kurt started to undo Blaine's tie.

Blaine broke the kiss and pulled Kurt's tie off, and Kurt took Blaine's tie off and they both threw them on the floor. Blaine and Kurt froze a moment breathing heavy, faces flushed, and lips swollen, and looked at each other. Kurt looked down and blushed as he started to unbutton his white shirt trying to hide his trembling hands. Finally he got to the last button as he yanked it from his pants. He kept in on and moved his hands up Blaine's chest to the top button to work on his shirt. Blaine wasn't even paying attention because his eyes were affixed to Kurt's chest and stomach that was slightly peeking from his now unbuttoned shirt. Blaine parted his lips slightly wanting to touch and kiss his beautiful body. Kurt finished unbuttoning Blaine's shirt and pulled his tucked in shirt out from his pants. Kurt was taken back seeing his toned body and chest lightly spread with soft hair. Kurt scooted back on the bed and laid his head down on the pillow inviting Blaine to take over. As if Blaine could read his mind he twisted his body getting on his hands and knees and crawled over Kurt straddling him as his sat up.

Blaine took his shirt off teasing Kurt. After throwing that on the floor Blaine leaned down and started kissing Kurt. Kurt opened his mouth and Blaine slipped his tongue in and explored Kurt's sweet mouth. Kurt's hands grabbed Blaine's hips as they kissed, eyes closed, breathing getting shallow, and sweat starting to glisten as it got hotter and hotter.

Blaine could feel Kurt getting hard underneath him and smiled through his kiss. Blaine shifted purposely making Kurt moan into his mouth. Blaine shuddered as it resonated through his whole body. He could feel himself getting hard and hot. Blaine moved from Kurt's mouth down his neck pausing a moment to suck on his adam's apple. He went further down sliding his hands over the next spot he was going to kiss. He opened his shirt more seeing that his nipples are hard and so he licked around the right one before taking it in his mouth. Kurt arched his back lifting his hips slightly in pure pleasure.

"BLAINE!"

Kurt screamed as his hands found his hair letting his fingers entangle in his curls, as Blaine did the same to his other nipple. They were both rock hard, Blaine from hearing Kurt scream his name, and Kurt from the sheer epic pleasure Blaine was torturing him with.

Blaine looked up at Kurt who was flushed and breathing hard. _God he was so hot, _he thought. He sat up making Kurt whimper from the lost contact. Blaine slid down his chest, over his nipples, making Kurt gasp for air, and down his stomach tracing his hands over the hair leading from his naval disappearing into his pants. He then slid his hands up and grabbed his sides, lifting Kurt up to him. Blaine removed Kurt's shirt while Kurt began to kiss his neck licking, sucking, nipping, and kissing at his warm skin. Blaine groaned at the touch of his soft, hot lips on his warm skin. Kurt kissed up to his jaw line to his earlobe, taking it in his mouth nibbling and sucking on it.

"Kurt, oh god, Kurt." Blaine let out breathlessly.

Kurt looked at Blaine, making him gasp for air at the loss of his lips on his skin. He loved the way Blaine's face scrunched up trying to hold back. Kurt bit his bottom lip and peeled Blaine's shirt off letting it glide on his skin giving him goose bumps. He peeled the shirt down, down, down kissing his chest, letting the little hairs tickle his skin. Blaine sucked in a deep breath letting out a moan as he exhaled. Kurt licked and kissed with an open mouth scraping his teeth on his sleek skin, letting his tongue drag down to his nipples and took one in his mouth as Blaine did, sucking and licking. Blaine moaned Kurt's name, and Kurt looked up and smiled moving to his other nipple repeating the process. Blaine moaned Kurt's name again and Kurt loved hearing his name said like that. Kurt slid his shirt completely off and threw it on the floor. He grabbed Blaine's hips and tugged at the top of his pants letting it snap back to his skin.

"Kurt, please don't tease me, I can't… I can't… ah oh god."

Blaine couldn't take it anymore, he was about to explode.

"I want you so bad, please, please, please Kurt, I need you so badly"

Kurt has never seen Blaine plead like this; sometimes Blaine would make pouty lips when wanting to watch a movie he knew Kurt really didn't care for, but this, this was different. It wasn't joking or teasing, he **really **wanted Kurt.

"Lay down." Kurt whispered in his ear.

Blaine did and Kurt got on his hands and knees and crawled over Blaine, Kurt kissed his lips and crawled back while he slid his hands down Blaine's sides. Blaine closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as Kurt's hands were warm, soft, and caressing. When he got to the top of his pants Kurt kissed his naval as he sat up on his legs to, very calmly, unbutton Blaine's pants. Kurt pulled his pants down not wanting to tease him too much more because he wanted to taste Blaine, he had to taste Blaine.

Once he pulled those off, throwing them to the floor as well, Kurt came back up and kissed him right above the hem of his white boxers. He slipped his fingers under the elastic band slowly pulling them down, anticipating to see what he imagined a thousand times in his head. Blaine lifted his hips as Kurt pulled further releasing Blaine from the fabric. Blaine's cock was beautiful and couldn't wait to put it in his mouth. Kurt threw Blaine's last stitch of clothing to the floor. He slid his hands up his legs, and spread Blaine's legs opened more laying down, propped on his elbows. He grabbed Blaine's hips and looked at Blaine.

"Are you ready Blaine?"

"Oh god yes… Are you?"

"More than ready."

Blaine smiled and just rested his head on the bed.

Kurt lifted up and grabbed Blaine's cock and starting moving up and down his hard shaft. Blaine scrunched his eyes closed, he done this himself many times before, but it's nothing compared to another person doing it.

After a few pumps, Kurt made circles with his thumbs around the head spreading precum all over. He looked up at Blaine seeing him tensed up and he slipped his lips over the head of Blaine's cock.

Blaine moaned and grabbed the sheets trying to hold back a few minutes longer.

Kurt licked all around and then inched down a little deeper taking his time to get used to Blaine so he wouldn't gag and choke. Once situated Kurt came up licking the underside making Blaine lift his hips up slightly. Kurt came down slowly twisting his head a bit.

"Kurt, I'm not going to last…"

Blaine's breathing his now shallower than ever.

Kurt didn't hesitate; he got a faster and faster, bobbing up and down, licking and sucking on his delicious cock. Blaine was relaxing a little bit but was still white knuckling the sheets below him as he screamed and moaned. Kurt got faster steadying his pace feeling Blaine vibrate below him.

"Kurt… I'm, I'm…oh my god."

Kurt knew what Blaine was trying to say and hollowed his cheeks still moving his head up and down. Blaine arched his back and Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine came into Kurt's mouth. Kurt swallowed the delicious cum, feeling Blaine relax completely. He removed his lips from Blaine and crawled over Blaine collapsing beside him.

Blaine opened his eyes and let go of the sheet, and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Where the heck did you learn to do that?"

"I don't know… Was it okay?"

"Kurt, it was better than okay, it was the best feeling ever, and I'm glad I shared it with you."

Kurt blushed and rolled to his stomach laying his head on Blaine's chest. He was still hard, but was too tired and too happy to be with Blaine to care. Blaine put his other hand on Kurt's head and started to run his fingers through his hair, rubbing his head, making circles with his thumbs. Kurt sighed never wanting this moment to end. Blaine planted a kiss on Kurt's head while Kurt traced a circle with his index finger on Blaine's stomach.

"I feel so stupid." Blaine said smiling shaking his head side to side.

"Why do you feel stupid, Blaine?" Kurt asked concerned.

"All this time I could have had you, held you like this, kissed you like this, and touched you like this. I was too scared to tell you my feelings."

"Blaine, don't feel stupid, I've wanted nothing more than to hold you, kiss you, and touch you, but it was totally worth the wait. We're together now and that's all that matters."

"I love you so much Kurt and I'm glad we're together now."

"I love you to Blaine, I would have waited forever for you, but I'm glad I didn't' have to." They both laughed. Kurt moved his head and rolled over to his side. Blaine faced him and looked into his now gray/green eyes. Blaine rolled over to his side and placed a hand on the small of Kurt's back and kissed him softly. He pulled Kurt closer to him and kissed him more deeply. Blaine rolled Kurt on to his back and straddled him, laying his hands on his chest.

"I hope you didn't think I forgot about you?"

Kurt smiled as Blaine bent down and kissed him, nibbling on Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt held onto Blaine's hips as the kiss got deeper and deeper. Blaine moved to the corner of his mouth, peppering kisses to his jaw line, down his neck, to his chest and stomach. Kurt moaned repeatedly and Blaine took no time to mess around. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, lifting Kurt's hips up and pulling them off on record time, throwing them somewhere. He kissed the top band of Kurt's boxer briefs, which Blaine thought were oh so sexy. Kurt bit his bottom lip, breathing getting hard, and cock throbbing.

Blaine grabbed the elastic band and slowly pulled them down letting it slide over Kurt's hardness. Kurt arched his back.

"Blaine." Kurt moaned.

He smiled as he pulled them all the way down throwing the last piece of clothing to join the others. He then looked at Kurt taking in its breathtaking size. He looked at Kurt and didn't even ask, he knew he was ready.

Blaine spread Kurt's legs and moved forward on his knees grabbing Kurt's cock. He thumbed the head spreading the sticky precum before sticking it in his mouth and slid it in as far as it could go. Kurt couldn't believe the sensation or how natural Blaine felt. All he knew was he liked it and didn't want him to stop.

Blaine started slowly bobbing up and down grasping what he couldn't take and slip his fingers up and down at the same pace. Blaine got faster and faster, licking the underside of his cock, licking the head every time he made it came up, twisting his head just as Kurt did.

"Oh god Blaine, don't stop please don't stop." He screamed continuing moaning.

Kurt's hands found Blaine's head and Kurt ran his fingers through his hair grabbing it in his fists and tugging ever so lightly. Blaine moaned on Kurt's cock sending vibrations through Kurt, making him scream something in French.

Blaine picked up the speed holding Kurt's hips so he wouldn't buck in his mouth. Kurt's grip tightened.

"Ohgodohgodohgod… Blaine…I'm…I'm so close."

He pushed his hips deeper into the bed as Blaine hollowed his cheeks and licked and pumped when Kurt moaned louder than ever and came into Blaine's mouth. Blaine swallowed the bittersweet cum feeling Kurt relax under him. Blaine pulled off of Kurt and collapsed his head on Kurt's chest.

Kurt's heart beat slowed and his breathing clamed as Blaine's weight on him made him feel safe and warm. Kurt searched for Blaine's hands, still holding on to Kurt's hips.

"Holy Gaga…"

Blaine chuckled as he listened to his heartbeat matching his breathing to Kurt's.

Kurt looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes not believing this was real. He squeezed Blaine's hand and Blaine squeezed back. Kurt smiled as it was real, he wasn't dreaming.

Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head, in his thick brown curls. Blaine rolled over looking at Kurt smiling and thinking, _god, I have the best most loving and sexy boyfriend in the world, and he completely mine._ Kurt opened his eyes and gazed into the soft, sensitive hazel eyes staring at him.

"What are you thinking about Blaine?"

Repeating his thoughts Blaine replied,

"I was thinking about how I have the best most loving and sexy boyfriend on the world."

Blaine pulled Kurt's hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"What do you know; I was just thinking the same thing."

Kurt laughed and Blaine grinned. They sat like this for a few minutes, wishing they never had to leave. Speaking of leaving, Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder at his clock on his desk.

"Holy crap Kurt, we've been in here for three hours." He laughed they had one hour until Warbler's practice. Blaine hugged Kurt.

"I guess we better get cleaned up." Kissing him on the cheek.

"I guess so, but I don't want to." Kurt laughed.

"Come on baby." Blaine said giggling.

Kurt rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed. Blaine was on his knees behind Kurt as he placed his hands on his shoulders and kissed Kurt's neck as his hands slid down Kurt's arms.

Kurt took deep breaths and closed his eyes. Blaine pulled away and grabbed Kurt's hand and got off the bed so he could pull Kurt up.

"How is it, Blaine Anderson, that you know exactly how to get me out of bed?"

Blaine grinned pulling Kurt close to him.

"The same way I know how to get you to bed."

Kurt smacked Blaine's arm playfully at his witty remark.

Blaine kissed Kurt chastely on the lips. They then gathered their clothing and went to the bathroom. Kurt turned the water on and jumped in the shower just rinsing off. He grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist stepping out so Blaine could clean up. Blaine did the same, and when he stepped out, Kurt was in his blue boxer briefs combing his hair and getting his moisturizers out. Blaine came up behind him and wrapped around his waist.

"I could definitely get used to this."

Blaine kissed his ear as Kurt turned around.

"Well I could certainly get used to this."

Kurt looked down his body to the towel around his waist placing his hands on Blaine's chest.

Blaine unwrapped his arm smiling searching through the pile of clothes for his boxers. He put them on, folding the towel back on the rack. He stood next to Kurt to somewhat fix his hair. He loved the way Kurt ran his fingers through his hair so he didn't want to product it up.

Blaine splashed his face with water and went back to the pile to get dressed. Kurt was at the mirror putting on the second step of moisturizer out of his three step routine. Once finished, he joined Blaine to get dressed. They walked out of the bathroom to look at the time. They had about fifteen minutes before they had to leave to make it to the common room in time.

They both just curled up in the bed cuddling until the dismissal bell for the day rang.

They both got up hesitantly and put their shoes and socks on. Blaine reached out for Kurt's hand, and he placed it in Blaine's hand. They melted together fitting perfectly in one another's grip.

Blaine unlocked the door and opened slowly. When he saw the coast was clear he lead Kurt down the hall until they got to the stair case. They walked down the steps and headed for the common room hoping no one would notice that they have been missing.

Once at the common room, everyone stared at the pair holding hands clapping and cheering, glad to see that finally they were together.

Wes came up to them and asked quietly,

"What happened to you two? I didn't see you at lunch or you Blaine in fifth or sixth period."

They both smiled and Blaine started.

"Well, uh, we headed to lunch, but neither of us saw anything good on the menu."

He blushed, squeezing Kurt's hand. Kurt continued the story.

"So we went to his dorm room and made, um, some sandwiches."

Wes raised an eyebrow knowing they were lying.

"Oh, okay, but why weren't in class afterwards?"

He was trying to find an answer out of their cryptic lie. Blaine continued,

"We just started listening to music, and um, laughing, and messing around and I guess we just lost track of time."

He grabbed his neck and rubbed it hoping Wes would except their story.

Wes just nodded to make it seem that he believed them, but he caught on to what really happened.

"Oh well, glad to see you made it to practice." He said smiling as he walked away ready to start the rehearsal. Kurt and Blaine took a seat together on the couch like usual, trying to listen to Wes speak, but all either of them could think about was each other and the amazing time they had together. They were both snapped out of their day dreams as Wes called Kurt and Blaine.

"In honor of your new relationship the council and Warbler's have decided to let you and Kurt sing a duet together next week at sectional next week."

Blaine piped up trying to act like he's been listening this whole time.

"It would be an honor. What song do you want us to perform?"

"Anything of your choosing. Put down in the record that Warbler Blaine, and Warbler Kurt will perform a song of their choice at sectionals." He banged the gavel.

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled. Rehearsal after that went pretty well as they practiced the choreography to their second performance they will be doing at sectionals. Kurt hated to be apart from Blaine, but got by on his hot dance moves and silky voice. The dinner bell rang and everyone left the common room. As Blaine and Kurt were walking out, Wes came up behind them to join them.

Will you two be joining us for dinner, or are you going back to the room to make… sandwiches?"

He was trying not to laugh letting on that he knows what they really did, somewhat anyway.

Blaine looked at Kurt who smiled and like the psychic he is he replied,

"Well I'm still full from lunch. How about you Kurt?"

Kurt grinned.

"No not really, they dining hall isn't serving what I'm really craving."

Wes smiled trying not to laugh at the two.

"Okay you be safe… I mean have fun, and I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

He walked away laughing, and Blaine and Kurt looked at each other with a questioning face, _does Wes know?_

Kurt and Blaine just laughed as they walked hand in hand back to Blaine's dorm room to satisfy their 'dinner cravings'.

They both lied in bed cuddling in each other's arm watching Kurt's favorite classical movie musical, Gypsy. Kurt has his head resting in Blaine's chest listening to his heartbeat.

Blaine has one hand wrapped around Kurt's waist holding him tight against him, with his other hand caressing and petting his head. By the end of the movie where Rose sings 'Rose's Turn', they both were asleep smiling and content until the next morning.

\


End file.
